La apuesta que cambio mi vida
by Jass Weasley
Summary: despues de 6 años de insultarla y odiarla, él se le declara, ella no le cree.. ¿q hara el rubio para conquistarla? ¿quien los estara ayudando secretamente?..DMHrG..GWBZ..RWLL...HP¿?...reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Olaz…bueno, este es mi primer fic publicado… por favor, dejen reviews con sus opiniones, así aprenderé mas de ustedes…

El fic no constara de mucho caps…

Aca les dejo el primer cap, que es muy corto…

Espero que les guste…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

1. Dudando

-No puedo creer que allá sido tan estupida de no creerle? – pensaba Hermione Granger, una apuesta chica de unos 17 años, tenia ojos color miel y el cabello castaño enmarañado. Hermione era hija de muggles, pero ella era una hechicera. Era, en palabras de los Slytherins, sangre impura. –Por que pude decirle que sentía lo mismo, que lo amaba con todo mi ser?

Si tuviera palabras diría perdón

Solo siento vergüenza no se que paso

Si tuviera tan solo una explicación

Si pudiera fingir que nunca paso

T estaría mintiendo y seria peor  
No podría decirte q siento este amor  
Q me late muy dentro de mi corazón  
Q no puedo dormir q así no soy feliz

Pensaba decirle a sus dos mejores amigos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, que eran Ron Weasley, un apuesto chico de ojos celeste-azulado, de cabello rojizo y, igualmente, de 17 años, y Harry Potter, un apuesto chico de unos 16 casi 17 años, de cabello negro azabache muy desordenado, con ojos verdes ocultos bajo unas gafas redondas; la suerte de tener el cabello desordenado era que ocultaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo que el joven poseía desde que tenia un año de vida, cuando sus padres, Lily y James Potter, fueron asesinados por el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort; pero ellos jamás la entenderían.

Hermione andaba por los largos pasillos del colegio maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber dejado colgado al chico mas apuesto de todo Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, y por haber olvidado tan fácilmente donde se encontraba la sala multipropósitos, que era donde quería ir.

Draco Malfoy era un apuesto (muy apuesto) chico de unos 17 años, de cabello rubio platinado, de ojos grises, con buen físico y de buen culo (n/a: según mi hermana...jaja). El joven Malfoy era, en otras palabras, el chico por cual todas las chicas suspiraban.

**_--------FLASH BACK--------_**

Hermione iba tranquilamente al baño, eran las 19.00 hs, y, supuestamente, todos estaba cenando. Ella pensaba que era la única persona que no estaba en el Gran Salón, pero no sabía que un rubio la había seguido desde que dejo a sus amigos en la puerta del comedor.

Entro muy tranquilamente al baño, como no había nadie más que ella en los corredores (eso pensaba ella) dejo la puerta abierta, cuando estaba por entrar al cubículo, donde se encuentran los retretes, se escucho un ruido sordo, ella, instintivamente, se dio vuelta, y lo que vio la dejo muda: La puerta estaba cerrada, y la persona que la había cerrado era, nada mas ni nada menos que su enemigo, Draco Malfoy, que acaba de hacerle un hechizo silenciador a la puerta.

-Que haces aquí Malfoy?- pregunto desafiante la joven Gryffindor.

-Lo siento Hermione, siento haberte tratado mal desde el primer día que te vi – dijo el Jove Malfoy- la verdad, es que te amo. No puedo explicarlo, pero no puedo dormir si no es pensando en ti. Solamente queria que sepas eso, y que me respondas una sola pregunta – le decia mientras ella lo miraba asombrada, con la boca entre abierta, y sin palabras para decirle -, quieres salir con migo?.

T amo con locura y con pasión   
Y me arrepiento de mi error  
Solo quería q sepas que siento

T amo con locura y con pasión   
Y me arrepiento de mi error  
Solo quería q sepas que siento sin ti

Hermione no podía reaccionar, no sabia que decirle, le encantaría decirle q si, pero, si estaba jugando con ella?. Cuando por fin reacciono, lo único que hizo fue empujar a Malfoy y salir corriendo hacia algún lugar donde nadie la podría molestar, y el primer lugar que se le vino en mente fue la sala multipropósitos, pero, en que piso quedaba, hace dos años que no iba hacia allí, y había olvidado su ubicación.

**_--------FIN FLASH BACK--------_**

Hermione dudaba si era verdad lo que Malfoy le había dicho.

-Será verdad? Y si era verdad y yo arruine la única oportunidad de mi vida? - se cuestionaba mientras se encaminaba hacia su sala común- pero, si le decía que si y era mentira?.

-Hermione!- escucho a sus espaldas, se dio vuelta y vio a Harry corriendo hacia ella.

-Hola Harry, que te sucede? Estas muy agitado. Donde esta Ron?- le pregunto la castaña.

-Ron te esta buscando en los terrenos del castillo, ya volverá -respondió en oji-verde.

-Y para que me buscaban?

-Escuchamos a Zabini decirle a Parkinson que Malfoy había perdido una apuesta, y que tenía que decirte que te amaba desde siempre.

-Con que era una apuesta, eh? Pero, parecía que hablaba de verdad – dijo Hermione.

-De que hablas, Herms? Ya te lo ha dicho?

-Si, en la cena, cuando me iba al baño, y también me pidió salir, y casi le digo que si! – dijo empezando a sollozar.

-Ya, no llores mas, tan solo es un hurón – la trato de tranquilizar Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Olaz.. ya se que el primer cap no fue muy largo, ni muy bueno..Pero tratare de mejorar...

Cuando vean estos signos: &, significa q cambia el lugar...sip?..

Les quería avisar que este cap va a tener en el medio otra pareja..

También les quería decir q el fic no es exactamente sobre una apuesta inocente..

Bueno, nha... espero que les guste...y dejen reviews, porfas!..

_-Si, en la cena, cuando me iba al baño, y también me pidió salir, y casi le digo que si! – dijo empezando a sollozar. _

_-Ya, no llores mas, tan solo es un hurón – la trato de tranquilizar Harry._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- Hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, querido amigo? - le pregunto Blaise Zabini (n/a: no se como es, y no tengo ganas de inventar..juaz!)a su mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy, cuando este entro en la sala común de Slytherin.

- Si - respondió fríamente el oji-gris.

- y? que te dijo? que hizo? - volvió a preguntar Blaise.

- No dijo nada, solamente se quedo mirándome y se fue corriendo - respondió -.

- Jaja!.. te desilusionaste, querido amigo? - le pregunto en tono de broma

- no bromees que no estoy de humor - dijo fríamente - . Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana - y sin mas ni menos, se fue a su habitación.

Media hora después...

Blaise Zabini se despertó sobresaltado por un picoteo en la ventana, miro la hora: eran las 10 de la noche, se había quedado dormido en uno de los sillones de su sala común, se desperezo, y, maldiciendo por dentro, fue a abrir la ventana para que la lechuza entre.

En cuanto la lechuza entro dejo caer una carta a los pies del muchacho.

El joven Slytherin agarro la carta, y vio que estaba dirigida a él. Abrió el sobre, y leyó la carta:

_Querido Blaise:_

_Como has estado? Harry me acaba de decir que Draco si fue a hablar con Hermione, y que ella casi le dice que si a su pedido de salir con él. _

_Qué vamos a hacer para que se digan lo que sienten? Necesitamos hablar cara a cara, te espero a las 23 hs en la sala de trofeos. _

_No faltes, te espero._

_Ginny Weasley_

En cuanto termino de leer la carta miro la hora: eran las 10 y cuarto, faltaban 45 minutos para que sea la hora de la cita, pero, no lo pensó dos veces, y se fue al salón de trofeos, por si alguien lo enganchaba mas tarde.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- Ginny, nose que hacer, me ilusioné tanto, pensé que me quería de verdad - se desahogaba la castaña, cual estaba llorando en el regazo de su mejor amiga: Ginebra Weasley, a ella le tenia confianza, le contaba todos sus secretos y ella (ginny) le contaba todo, bueno, eso pensaba ella.

- Herms, se como te sientes, aunque no lo creas, yo pase por mucho tiempo lo mismo que tu sufres - la consolaba Ginny.

- Como voy a poder superarlo? Como lo superaste tú? Ayúdame, por favor, te lo agradeceré eternamente - le decía la oji-miel.

- La única manera de superarlo es enfrentándolo, o tratar de olvidarte de él – le dijo con una sonrisa, aunque sabia que no se iba a poder olvidar tan fácilmente del rubio.

- Gracias – dijo -, espero que eso funcione – se dijo mentalmente.

- De nada, estoy para ayudarte – le dijo, antes de empezar a tocarle el pelo, ya que sabia que eso adormecía a la castaña.

Cinco minutos después la castaña ya estaba dormida. Ginny la apoyo con cuidado para que no se despertara sobre la cama, y se fue a la sala común.

- Ginny, como esta hermione? Donde esta? – le pregunto Harry en cuanto la vio bajar de a escalera que da para la habitación de las chicas.

- Esta en su habitación, dormida – respondió -. Bueno, tengo que irme, quede con Blaise a las 11. Chau, buenas noches – dijo, y dicho eso se fue, rumbo al salón de trofeos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando llego, cinco minutos antes de la hora indicada, Blaise ya estaba alli.

- Hola, Ginny, como has estado? – le pregunto seductor Blaise, después de haber cerrado con llave la puerta y de haberla silenciado.

- Hola, muy bien, y tú? – respondió la pelirroja.

- Mas o menos, pero ahora que estas tu, mucho mejor – respondió, mientras acorralaba a la pelirroja contra la pared.

- Qué haces, Blaise? – pregunto entre sorprendida y asustada.

- Algo que quiero hacer hace mucho tiempo, Ginny – respondió y la beso, primero lentamente, hasta que ella le correspondió, y después apasionadamente. Muy lentamente saco su varita del bolsillo de su túnica, e hizo aparecer un sillón para dos personas, y muy lentamente la recostó en el sillón, para después posarse encima de ella (n/a: no sean mal pensados que no va a pasar nada...), y fundirse en un beso cada vez acalorado, recorriendo sus bocas con sus lenguas. Empezaron a recorrer sus cuerpos con sus manos, y se desprendieron de las molestas túnicas (n/a: en ese momento ya habían terminado de besarse), se miraron, se dieron un corto pero tierno beso en los labios, se abrasaron y se quedaron hace, por un buen tiempo, hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Media hora después, o eso les pareció a ellos, se despertaron por un ruido en la ventana. Miraron hacia esta y vieron una lechuza blanca, era Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry.

Afuera, ya estaba amaneciendo, así que Ginny, que fue la que se despertó, despertó a Blaise, se puso bien la túnica y fue a abrir la ventana para que la lechuza entrara. En cuanto el ave entro le saco la carta de las patas, rompió el sobre y se puso a leer la carta:

_Ginny:_

_Donde quieras que estés, apúrate para que Hermione no se preocupe, apúrate, yo tratare de distraerla, pero si descubre que no estas ni en tu habitación ni en la sala común, nose que excusa le dirás. _

_Harry_

- Blaise, tengo que irme ya, Hermione esta por despertar – le dijo a su amigo.

- Bueno, pero antes respóndeme una cosa, si, Ginny? – le dijo.

- Si, claro, lo que tu quieras -.

- Quieres salir con migo? – le pregunto, mientras se sonrojaba.

- Que? Como se te ocurre preguntar eso? – le dijo entre enojada y divertida -, claro que quiero salir con tigo, tonto – dijo ante la cara de tristeza que ponía Blaise.

- Lo dices enserio? – pregunto - Genial! – dijo ante el asentimiento de la pelirroja.

- Bueno, debo irme ya. Pero antes te explico mi plan – dijo, y le explico a su nuevo novio lo que había planeado (n/a: pensaban que se lo iba a decir muy fácilmente, pues, si pensaban eso, están en un grave error…jeje) – bueno, ahora si me voy. Chau, nos vemos luego – dijo, y le dio un corto pero tierno beso en los labios a, obviamente, Blaise.

- Chau, nos vemos luego –dijo, y antes de queella se vaya susurro un audible -te amo.

Olaz.. espero que les alla gustado el segundo cap de mi primer fic..

bueno, no tengo mucho que decir..

chaus... dejen reviews, por favor!


	3. Chapter 3

Olaz... aca les dejoel tercer cap, es un poco corto.. pero no se me ocurre nadamas que tenga que ver con el titulo.. pero sigue en el cuarto...

el segundo campitulo se llama: "El plan secreto..."

bueno, nah +..chau..besos..reviews por fas!...

_

* * *

_

_- Bueno, debo irme ya. Pero antes te explico mi plan – dijo, y le explico a su nuevo novio lo que había planeado (n/a: pensaban que se lo iba a decir muy fácilmente, pues, si pensaban eso, están en un grave error…jeje) – bueno, ahora si me voy. Chau, nos vemos luego – dijo, y le dio un corto pero tierno beso en los labios a, obviamente, Blaise._

_- Chau, nos vemos luego –dijo, y antes de que ella se vaya susurro un audible -te amo._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

3. La primera parte del plan y una pelea inesperada...

Después de que Ginny se fue, Blaise se quedo meditando el plan que ella había planeado. Después de 10 minutos se fue a despertar a Draco, ya que ese día tenían Transformaciones con los Gryffindors.  
Llego 5 minutos después de haber salido del salón de trofeos, y, en cuanto llego, fue a despertar a Draco, que estaba hablando dormido, lo único que Blaise entendió fue:  
- No, Hermione, no me dejes. Es verdad, yo te amo – dijo empezando a llorar (n/a: la vos le sonaba como que lloraba, no lloraba dormido...Jeje...) –. Por favor, créeme! -.  
Blaise ya no aguanto mas, fue a despertarlo enseguida, porque, si Pansy Parkinson, que venia todas las mañanas a despertar a Draco, se enteraba de que Draco gustaba de Hermione, se lo iba a contar a Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco.  
- Draco, despiértate ya – le decía al ya callado Draco -. Si no te levantas enseguida, vas a llegar tarde a Transformaciones, con los Gryffindors - .  
La reacción de Draco fue instantánea: se levanto de un salto, agarro la toalla, y se fue corriendo al baño, mientras Blaise se retorcía de risa (n/a: le ponía un poco de color, no?...Jaja...).  
Draco tardo 5 minutos en bañarse, y 5 en cambiarse, pero tardo casi 10 minutos en peinarse (n/a: jaja), es decir, que tardaron 15 minutos en estar listos. Pero, mientras Draco se preparaba, Blaise preparo su parte del plan...

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

- Ginny, como te fue? – le pregunto Harry, cuando Ginny entro en la sala común -. Donde pasaste la noche?  
- Muy bien – respondió -. Me quede dormida. Jeje – respondió la segunda pregunta, sin decir que se quedo con Blaise, ya que no sabía como se tomarían que ella este con él -. Hermione sigue dormida? -.  
- Si, por suerte – dijo -. Ve a despertarla, que hoy tenemos con Slytherin. Espero que eso la alegre un poco, no crees? – pregunto el oji-verde.  
- Si, eso espero – respondió secamente -.  
Y diciendo eso, se fue a despertar a la castaña.  
Cuando llego entro sin tocar, ya que la castaña le había dicho que entre sin tocar, solamente cuando la iba a despertar.  
- Hermione, despierta – le dijo la pelirroja sacudiendo, suavemente, el hombro de la castaña -. Tienes que prepararte, sino llegaras tarde a tu clase con los Slytherins – diciendo esto se alejo un poco, justo a tiempo, ya que la castaña salto de la cama, en cuando la pelirroja termino la frase -.  
- Por que no me lo dijiste antes? – le pregunto alterada a Ginny -.  
- Porque me acabo de acordar – le contesto con una sonrisa picara-. Igual, no te preocupes mucho, ya que todavía tienes tiempo – sentencio Ginebra -.  
- Bueno, en ese caso, me voy a bañar -.  
- Oks –.  
Mientras la castaña se bañada, o sea en 10 minutos, Ginny preparo lo que a ella le tocaba, y fue, corriendo, a pedirle a Ron su lechuza, Pigwidgeon, para finalizar con su deber.

- Apúrate, Herms – la apuro Ginny.

- Enseguida salgo – le respondió la aludida.  
- Entonces, te espero abajo, si? -.  
- Bueno, enseguida bajo – respondió.  
Y, sin más ni menos, Ginny se marcho con rumbo a la sala común, donde le contaría a Harry y a Ron su plan.  
Después de contarles su plan a sus dos amigos, Ginny espero a que bajara Hermione, y asi irse hacia el Gran Salón, a desayunar.  
Después del desayuno, llego el correo. Ni Hermione ni Draco esperaban correo ese día, por eso se asombraron al ver caer una carta (n/a: para cada uno, no?) en su cabeza.  
- Quien me la habrá mandado? – se preguntaron.  
- Ábrela y léela – le aconsejaron sus amigos, Ginny y Blaise.  
Cada uno leyó su carta, mentalmente.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Como estas? Espero que te encuentres bien.  
Podrías ir hoy, a las 11 hs p.m., al salón de trofeos?  
Necesito hablar urgentemente con tigo.  
Espero que vayas, y que me respondas en cuanto sea posible.  
Tu admirador…_

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

_Querido Draco:_

_Como te encuentras? Espero que bien.  
Podríamos encontrarnos hoy, a las 11 hs p.m., al salón de trofeos?  
Necesitamos hablar de algo urgente.  
Respóndeme en cuanto puedas.  
Tu admiradora..._

- Quien me la abra mandado? – se preguntaba Draco -. Mi admiradora? Quien será? – se preguntaba, después de volver a leer la carta.  
- No lo se, pero lo que se, es que tienes que ir, no crees? – dijo, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, Blaise.  
- Si, voy a ir – dijo, y Blaise se tranquilizo un poco -. Pero, sabes algo? Esta letra se me hace muy conocida, estoy seguro que la vi en algún lado – Blaise volvió a ponerse nervioso, y si lo descubría, que haría?.

Blaise miro la mesa de Gryffindor, buscando a Ginny. Necesitaba hablar con ella, urgentemente.

La encontró, ella lo miraba a él, y, por señas, le indico que salga un minuto del comedor.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **_

- Chicos, ahora vuelvo, quédense aquí – les dijo Ginny, esto ultimo se lo dijo a Hermione que se estaba levantando -.  
- Que rayos pasa, Blaise? – le pregunto Ginny a Blaise, en cuanto salieron del Gran Salón.  
- Ven, vayamos a buscar un aula vacía – le dijo como respuesta a su pregunta.  
Y se fueron a buscar un aula vacía, y entraron en la primera que encontraron.  
- Entremos aquí – le dijo Blaise en cuanto vio el aula-.  
- Ahora dime, que…? – trato de preguntarle cuando entraron al aula, y la cerraron con llave, pero sus labios fueron tapados por otros.  
Empezaron con un beso suave, pero después empezaron con un beso apasionado, recorriendo sus bocas con sus lenguas, y sus cuerpos con sus manos. Poco a poco Blaise fue acostando a Ginny en un pupitre. No se separaron para nada, solamente para respirar, y nada mas que para eso.  
- Ya, para para – le pidió Ginny, cuando él trataba de sacarle la túnica.  
- Pero, que sucede? – le pregunto desconcertado.  
- Primero, no estoy lista. Segundo, no quiero que mi primera vez sea en un pupitre. Tercero, tenemos que hablar, no? – puntualizó Ginny.  
- Si es cierto – le dio la razón Blaise.  
- Entonces, de que querías que hablemos? – preguntó ella.

- Sobre la carta de Draco, casi descubre que fui yo – respondió Blaise -. Conoce mi letra – agrego ante la cara de desconcierto de Ginny.  
- Hermione no me ha dicho nada – dijo Ginny.  
- Bueno, espero que no descubra que fui yo. Ahora, vamos, debemos ir a clases – dijo Blaise.

- Bueno, adiós – se despidió Ginny.  
- Adiós – dijo Blaise, antes de besarle muy suavemente los labios de su novia.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
_**

- Ginny, donde te habías metido? Casi llegas tarde a clases. No vuelvas a irte nunca sin decirme a donde, esta claro? – le dijo Hermione en un tono muy parecido al de la señora Weasley cuando la regañaba.  
- Y a ti que te importa donde estaba? Tu a mi no me hablas asi. No tienes derecho – le espeto Ginny.  
- Claro que tengo derecho! – le espeto Hermione.  
- Y QUIEN TE LO DIO? – le preguntó Ginny -. NUNCA TE HE DADO PERMISO, PARA TRATARME, Y NUNCA LO TENDRAS! – le grito Ginny -.  
- A MI NO ME HABLES ASI! TE QUEDA CLARO? – grito Hermione, y se fue dejando a Ginny con una broca que mataría al primero que le nombre a Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

_- Y QUIEN TE LO DIO? – le preguntó Ginny -. NUNCA TE HE DADO PERMISO, PARA TRATARME, Y NUNCA LO TENDRAS! – le grito Ginny -.  
- A MI NO ME HABLES ASI! TE QUEDA CLARO? – grito Hermione, y se fue dejando a Ginny con una broca que mataría al primero que le nombre a Hermione. _

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

4. La segunda parte del plan…

- Que te paso? Por que te peleaste con Ginny? – Le preguntó Harry después de las clases, a la hora de la cena -.  
- Eso es algo que no les importa – le respondió -. No te enojes, si quieres pregúntaselo a ella -.

- Bueno, pero no te enojes – le decía Harry - . Ginny entro echa una furia puteando, y maldiciendo -.  
- Ella se merece lo que paso, no tiene derecho a hablarme asi – le comentaba Hermione.

- Y tú tampoco tienes derecho a tratarme como me trataste, Hermione – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, se voltearon y vieron a Ginny, parada en el final de la escalera.

- Pero tú te fuiste sin decirme a donde – le espeto Hermione.

- Y desde cuando tengo que decirte a donde voy y que ago? – le dijo Ginny.

- Desde siempre – le respondió.

- Bueno, si quieren las dejo a solas – dijo Harry.

- NO! – dijeron las dos al unísono.

- Bueno, si eso quieren – dijo Harry -. Tú no tienes una cita a las 11? – le preguntó Hermione. Ginny empezó a reírse, pero se callo enseguida.

- Si, Harry, ahora me preparó – le dijo Herms -. Y tú de que te ríes? – le preguntó a Ginny.

- De nada que te importe – le respondió secamente.

- Harry, ves lo que te digo? – le preguntó a Harry -. Me voy a preparar – le dijo.

Y, sin decir nada mas, se fue a preparar para su cita de las 11.

Antes que nada miro la hora, eran las 10 de la noche, tenía una hora para prepararse.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscarse la ropa que se iba poner: una vestido rosa pastel con volados, de la cintura para abajo, sin cintas en los hombros; sin escote; con unos zapatos de taco rosita pálido. Después pensó como seria su peinado, cual es el siguiente: el cabello atado en un rodete, pero del medio del rodete salía una trenza. Después busco todo el maquillaje que se iba a poner: un poco rubor en las mejillas, los labios pintados de un rojo claro tirando a rosa, los ojos delineados de negro y sombra de color rosa.

Después de buscar todo lo que se iba a poner, se fue a bañar, tardo unos 5 casi 10 minutos.

En cuanto termino de bañarse se cambio, se peino y se maquillo, y se fijo la hora: tenia 10 minutos (n/a: pensar cuanto tarda uno en prepararse, no?), asi que bajo a la sala común, charlo un rato con Harry (n/a: abajo esta la conversación), y se fue tranquilamente a el lugar donde la habían citado, la sala de trofeos.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

- Draco, no vas a ir a la cita? – Le preguntó Blaise Zabini a su mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy -.  
- Claro, que voy, por que lo dices? – le preguntó -.

- Porque tienes una hora para prepararte – le respondió mirando la hora.

- Bueno, entonces me voy a preparar – le informo a su amigo.

- Bueno – le dijo -.

Y se fue a preparar.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar su toalla, y se fue a bañar. Tardo 10 minutos en bañarse, tardo más que siempre.

Después se fue a buscar la ropa: un pantalón negro ajustado, con una camisa, igualmente, negra ajustada, que dejaba ver sus bien formados músculos, unos zapatos negros. En cambiarse tardo 15 minutos.

Después de eso fue a peinarse, en eso tardo 20 minutos, porque se puso gel, se peino y se arreglo bien (n/a: todo lo que hacen para que les quede bien peinado el pelo).

Miró la hora, eran las 22.45. Le quedaban 15 minutos, asi que decidió bajar, e irse hacia el salón de trofeos, no sin antes charlar un rato con Blaise.

Lo que lo sorprendió fue que Blaise no estaba allí, algo que lo extraño mucho.

- Donde esta Blaise? – le preguntó, secamente, a Pansy Parkinson, que estaba sentada en la sala común.

- Hola, Drakkie, nose donde se ha metido tu amiguito – le respondió -. Cuando baje ya se había ido, y yo baje cuando tu subiste – le explicó.

- Ah – dijo, y se fue.

- A donde vas? – le preguntó Pansy, cuando se estaba acercando a la puerta.

- Eso no te importa – le respondió, y se fue camino a el salón de trofeos.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

- Hola, Harry – lo saludo Hermione.

- Hola, Herms – le devolvió el saludo -. Que linda que estas – la halagó.

- Muchas Gracias. Donde se metió tu amiga? - le pregunto, ya que no la vio en la sala común.

- No lo se, se fue después de que tú subas – le respondió.

- Ah. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir – se despidió -. Nos vemos luego – y se fue.

**&&&_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

- Ya debe estar viniendo – se dijo mentalmente Draco -. Encima que me cita no se digna a aparecer – la regañaba Draco, sin saber quien era-.

- Malfoy, que haces aquí? – le preguntó Hermione en cuanto entro en el salón.

- Her…Granger, que haces TÚ aquí? – le preguntó sin responderle -.

- A mi me citaron aquí – respondió -. Y tú? -.

- Igual – respondió -. Dice que quiere hablar conmigo de algo importante.

- A mi me dice lo mismo – le comentó.

- Bueno, o aquí ay un error o no citaron a los dos en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora – dijo Malfoy.

- Si, es una o la otra – dijo -. Y ahora? Que hacemos? – le preguntó.

Y, de repente, se escucho un murmullo, y en el salón aparecieron una mesa con dos sillas, un sofá, se apagaron las luces y aparecieron velas, el ambiente se lleno de una música romántica, y, nadie sabe como (n/a: yo lo se, y también Ginny y Blaise), los dos jóvenes aparecieron sentados en las sillas de la mesa (Ginny: esta bien, nadie es tan tonto como para no saber donde están siempre las sillas. N/a: También podían estar en unos pupitres, en la sala de espera. Asi que a mi no me discutas, eh Ginebra?. Blaise: pueden dejar de pelear y seguir con el fic.).

- Que mierda esta pasando acá? – preguntó Draco.

- Que esta pasando? Quien hizo esto? – preguntaba Hermione.

- Y ahora? Que hacemos? – le preguntó Draco a Hermione, con tono de estar enojado y preocupado, pero en verdad estaba muy feliz -.

- No lo se – alcanzó a decir Hermione antes de que una lechuza en la ventana los molestara.

Hermione fue a abrir la ventana, la lechuza (marrón) dejo caer la carta y se fue.

Hermione agarró el sobre, la carta estaba dirigida a ella y a Malfoy, lo abrió (al sobre) y leyó la carta en vos alta:

¿POR QUE NO CENAN JUNTOS? LA COMIDA ESTÁ FRESCA, Y CUANDO ACEPTEN CENAR JUNTOS APARECERA.

- Quien la envía? – preguntó Draco.

- No esta firmada – le respondió Hermione.

- Bueno, y que hacemos? Cenamos o nos vamos? – preguntó, aun que él quería cenar con ella.

- Y, nose – respondió Hermione -. Me gustaría quedarme, esta muy linda la decoración, pero, ya se que no te gustaría quedarte por que estoy yo – dijo tristemente.

- Que te parece si hacemos un trato? – le sugirió Draco -. Solo por esta noche – aclaró -. Nos tratamos bien mutuamente, y nos llamamos por nuestro nombre, que te parece? – le preguntó.

- Me parece bien – respondió, un poco más animada.

- Entonces, cenemos, Hermione – se sentía raro diciéndole asi -.

- Cenemos, Draco – le respondió -.

Automáticamente la comida apareció, estaba compuesta por (n/a: les aviso que la comida es de "el mundo real", no es como la comida de Hogwarts): un bife para cada uno, acompañado con unas papas fritas chiquitas, con forma. También había, en un platito, nueces, almendras, y esas cosas.

La bebida era: un vino tinto, Syrah (n/a: tienes 17 así que pueden tomar.), con un vasito de agua, y (n/a: obviamente) dos copas…

- Un brindis – sugirió Draco -. Por nosotros y nuestro futuro – dijo levantando la copa (n/a: ya había servido vino).

- Por nosotros- dijeron al unísono chocando las copas, y bebiendo.

Lo que ellos no sabían, además de quien organizo todo eso, era que dos chicos los estaban espiando, claro, que estaban muy bien escondidos.

- Bueno, ahora, a comer – dijo Draco.

- Que lo disfrutes, Draco – ay que bien se siente decir eso pensaba Hermione.

- Hermione – la llamó Draco, después de que cenaron y comieron el postre (Mouse de chocolate con crema (arriba nomás), y en la punta una nuez) (n/a: me encanta ese postre!..jeje..)

- Si, Draco? – le respondió.

- Te acuerdas lo que te dije en el baño? El sábado? – le preguntó, y tras recibir el asentimiento de la castaña continuó: -. Bueno, lo que te dije era verdad.

- Draco, por favor, no me mientas – le espetó.

- Pero, Hermione, no te estoy mintiendo – le comentó.

- Ya me entere que todo lo que me dijiste fue por una apuesta que tuviste con Blaise (n/a: aunque lo crean imposible, Ginny se llevaba con Draco y con Blaise, al igual que Hermione, pero ella no se llevaba con Draco, solamente con Blaise) – le dijo -. Y no lo dijiste porque fuera verdad -.

- Ya se que fue una apuesta – le concedió la razón -. Pero, yo… en verdad yo… te .. te amo, Hermione – finalizó.

- Si es verdad lo que dices, por que nunca lo demostraste? – le preguntó.

- Porque si mis compañeros de casa se enteraban, me matarían – le contestó -. Pero ahora ya no me importa, con tal de estar contigo.

- NO ME MIENTAS MAS!.. TE QUEDA CLARO, MALFOY? – le gritó enloquecida -. Adiós – le dijo, y, sin mas, se fue, dejando a un Draco totalmente triste.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

- Herms, que paso? – le preguntó Harry, cuando la vio entrar como un huracán, llorando, a la sala común.

- Era Malfoy, Malfoy me citó – le comentó entre sollozos -. Para decirme que me amaba, y que si sus compañeros de casa se enteraran lo matarían – le siguió diciendo -. Le importa más su popularidad que yo! – dijo gritando.

- Ya, Hermione – trató de consolarla Harry

- Me voy a dormir – dijo, y se fue a su cuarto.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Draco se fue 10 minutos después de que Hermione lo dejara solo.

- Y ahora, que hacemos? – le preguntó Blaise a Ginny, cuando Draco ya se había ido.

- Primero que nada, ordenar todo esto, y después pensaremos alguna otra cosa – le contesto Ginny, y, con un movimiento de la varita de Blaise, todo quedo como si nunca lo hubieran usado.

- Listo, ahora, que haremos con ellos – preguntó Blaise, refiriéndose a Draco y Hermione.

- Tenemos que hacer que convivan juntos - pensaba en voz alta Ginny -. Espera un minuto, los premios anuales! – dijo Ginny.

- Que haremos con esos? – inquirió Blaise.

- Primero tenemos que esperar hasta el banquete de Halloween, y para eso falta una semana (n/a: estaban en lunes 23 de octubre) – agregó Ginny.

- Bueno, después de que salgan elegidos me comentas tu plan, dale?. Ahora tengo sueño, y quiero irme a dormir – le comentó.

- Si, yo igual tengo sueño – dijo Ginny

- Entonces, vamos? – le preguntó, tendiéndole una mano.

- Vamos – dijo, y le agarro la mano.

Y así, de la mano se fueron juntos, para después se pararse, no sin antes darse un beso en los labios.

- Que duermas bien, mi princesa – le dijo Blaise antes de separarse

- Que duermas bien, angelito – le dijo Ginny

Y se separaron.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

- Harry, despierta – trató de despertarlo Ginny, cuando llego a la sala común.

- Ginny, eres tú? - le pregunto un casi desierto Harry.

- Si, soy yo – le contestó.

- Como les fue? – inquirió.

- Mal, al principio bien, pero después Draco metió la pata – le comentaba -. Le dijo a Hermione que la amaba, y que al principio había sido una apuesta, pero que le dijo sus verdaderos sentimientos – finalizó.

- Cuéntame todo, por favor – le pidió Harry.

- Bueno, todo empezó así – le comentó -. Cuando llegué Blaise no estaba, así que entre y lo espere. A los cinco minutos llegó. Después de media hora, aproximadamente, llegó Draco, después de 5 o 10 minutos llegó Hermione – y así fue comentándole todo, hasta cuando Hermione se fue y lo dejo a Draco, llorando en silencio -...

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

- Draco, como te fue? – le preguntó Blaise Zabini a Draco, cuando él entro en la habitación (n/a: Draco había ido al lago a desahogarse, y después volvió al colegio para irse a dormir).

- Mal, primero estuvo bien, hicimos un pacto de llamarnos por el nombre y de llevarnos bien, solo por esta noche – le comentó, y así siguió comentándole todo lo que paso, sin sospechar que su mejor amigo y su amiga, Blaise y Ginny, habían planeado y presenciado todo.

* * *

Olaz.. aca les deje el cuarto capitulo, espero que les hay gustado...

bueno, nha.. chau..reviews!...


	5. El banquete de halloween y los premios

olaz!..aca les dejo el quinto cap..perdon por el retrazo, pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer, y no sabia bien como empezar este cap.. hasta q se me vino la idea...bueno, nha +..chaus...espero que les guste!_

* * *

_

_- Draco, como te fue? – le preguntó Blaise Zabini a Draco, cuando él entro en la habitación (n/a: Draco había ido al lago a desahogarse, y después volvió al colegio para irse a dormir)._

_- Mal, primero estuvo bien, hicimos un pacto de llamarnos por el nombre y de llevarnos bien, solo por esta noche – le comentó, y así siguió comentándole todo lo que paso, sin sospechar que su mejor amigo y su amiga, Blaise y Ginny, habían planeado y presenciado todo._

* * *

5. El banquete de Halloween y los premios anuales… 

- Herms, despierta – le decía Harry, desde afuera de la habitación, ya que no le parecía bien que entre mientras Hermione dormía – Hermione, ya es de día -.

Era martes 31 de octubre, ya había pasado una semana desde el encuentro entre Draco y Hermione en el salón de Trofeos.

- Ya estoy despierta Harry, enseguida bajo – le dijo, y Harry se fue conforme.

* * *

- Draco, despierta – le decía Blaise Zabini -. Draco, tenemos que ir a clases – trataba de despertarlo, pero nada funcionaba -. O te despiertas o no veras a Hermione -.

- Ya estoy despierto – le dijo una voz entre las sabanas.

- Bueno, pero levántate que ya viene Pansy – le dijo, ya que escuchaba los pasos de Pansy Parkinson acercándose a la puerta.

- Me voy a bañar – dijo, y se fue al baño, donde ya tenía la ropa, y las toallas.

En cuanto Draco cerró la puerta del baño, Pansy entro en la habitación, con la intención de despertar a Draco, pero se sorprendió al ver su cama vacía.

- Donde esta mi Drakkie? – le preguntó a Blaise.

- Ya se despertó, llegaste tarde – le dijo conteniendo la risa, por la cara de tristeza de Pansy.

- Entonces me voy – dijo, y se fue, justo cuando Draco salía del baño.

- Ya se fue? – le preguntó a su amigo al no ver a Pansy en la habitación.

- Si, se acaba de ir – le respondió.

* * *

- Hola, Harry, como dormiste? – lo saludo Hermione al bajar, ya bañada y cambiada, a la sala común, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amigo.

- Hola, Herms, muy bien, y tu? - le respondió y el preguntó.

- Bien, donde esta Ron? - le preguntó, ya que su amigo no estaba en la sala común, y no lo había visto desde el día anterior después de clases.

- No lo se, cuando me desperté ya se había ido – le respondió -. Tu crees que nos oculta algo? – le preguntó a su amiga.

- Quieres que te sea sincera? – le preguntó y recibió un asentimiento por parte del oji-verde -. Si, nos oculta algo, y nose si seria bueno. Tenemos que averiguarlo, o dejar de hablarle, que opinas vos? – le respondió y le pidió la opinión.

- Tratar de averiguar que nos esconde, y si no nos lo quiere decir, le dejamos de hablar – le respondió.

- Bueno – le dio la razón -. Ahora, vamos a desayunar? Ya se nos hace tarde – le comentó.

- Bueno, vamos – le dijo, y los dos se fuero rumbo al Gran Comedor.

* * *

- Donde estará Hermione? – le preguntaba Draco Malfoy a su mejor amigo Blaise Zabini, en la mesa de Slytherin. Hace diez minutos estaban en el Gran Salón, y Hermione no aparecía. Draco estaba nervioso -. Y si le paso algo malo? Esta Ginny? – le pregunto a Blaise, y el asintió, ya que Ginny ya estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor -. No esta Hermione con ella? – le preguntó esperanzado.

- No, ellas se pelearon la semana pasada – le explicó.

- Por que? – le preguntó interesado.

- No lo se – mintió.

- Hay viene Hermione – le informó a su amigo, ya que Hermione acaba de entrar al Gran Salón, con Harry al lado -. Quien se cree Potter que es para estar con MI Hermione! – preguntó enfadado Draco.

- El mejor amigo? – dijo Blaise.

- Cállate, era una pregunta retórica – le dijo.

- Oks – y se paro.

- A donde vas? – le pregunto su amigo.

- A clases, ya nos tenemos que ir – le informo.

- Ah, cierto – le dijo, y se levanto para irse a Pociones, con los Gryffindors.

* * *

- Vamos? – le preguntó Hermione a Harry, al ver a Draco y a Blaise levantarse para irse del Gran Salón.

- Si, vamos, tenemos que ir a Pociones – le dijo, y se paro para irse a la clase que mas detestaba, además de Adivinación.

* * *

Después de clases, del almuerzo y de las clases de la tarde, es decir, en la cena…

* * *

-Queridos alumnos – les dijo el director, Albus Dumbledore, a sus alumnos, después del banquete de Halloween -: es mí deber informarles quienes serán los dos premios anuales de este año – un murmullo recorrió el salón, Ginny y Blaise se miraron, la profesora McGonagall izo sonar su copa con la cuchara para que los alumnos guarden silencio -,y ellos son: Hermione Granger de la casa Gryffindor – todo el salón, menos los de Slytherin, con excepción de Blaise y Draco, disimuladamente, estallo en aplausos. Hermione se paro y se fue a la sala que se encontraba detrás de la mesa de profesores, donde el profesor Snape le había indicado que lo siguiera – y Draco Malfoy de la casa Slytherin – la mesa Slytherin y Ginny estallo en aplausos. Draco izo lo mismo que Hermione, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Muy bien, ahora, todo a dormir – les dijo el director, y todos los alumnos, menos Draco y Hermione, se retiraron.

- Felicidades! – Les dijo el director en cuanto entro en la salita -. Bueno, vayamos al grano – dijo después de recibir un "gracias" por parte de los dos alumnos -. Ahora ya no dormirán en la sala común de sus casas, ahora tendrán habitaciones separadas para ustedes solos. Su habitación costa con: un baño privado, cama, ropero, biblioteca, y todo lo que ustedes deseen. También tienen una sala común para que compartan, y un baño – Hermione lanzo un suspiro de resignación inaudible -. Pero también podrán ir a la sala común de sus casas, si así lo desean – miro a los alumnos y prosiguió -. También se les asignarán tareas que deberán realizar juntos – Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba, tenia que estar casi todo el día con Malfoy! -.

Bueno, nada mas – les informó -. Ahora vayan a la torre contraria a la de Astronomía (n/a: nose donde queda, ni nah, asiq pongo eso.), que allí ya se encuentran sus cosas – les informó, y los cinco (Dumbledore, Draco, Hermione, Snape y McGonagall) se fueron, cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

- Hola, amor – le dijo Blaise a Ginny, dándole un beso en la boca -. Te extrañe tanto – le decía mientras la acostaba en su sillón que había echo aparecer antes de que Ginny llegara al salón de trofeos, el viernes 3 de noviembre, donde habían quedado encontrarse, cuando se vieron después de que anunciaran quienes eran los premios anuales, para que Ginny le diga su plan a Blaise.

- Hola, yo también te extrañe – dijo, y le agarro por detrás del cuello y lo acerco mas hacia ella, para profundizar el beso que acababan de empezar.

- Bueno, cual es tu plan? – le preguntó Blaise, después de haberse separado de ella.

- Como sabes los premios anuales tienen una sala común para ellos solos, un baño privado para cada uno, una habitación para ellos solos, y un baño para los dos, de emergencia – aclaró -. Y, según me he escuchado, ellos, al ser de casas diferentes y toda esa historia de la pureza de la sangre y esas cosas, tendrán que realizar una que otra tarea o labor (como quieras llamarlo) juntos, mas sus obligaciones como preactos. Así que van a pasar la mayor parte del día juntos, y tenemos que aprovechar ese tiempo para que se hagan amigos, y así se nos haría más fácil que se declaren.

De repente a Blaise se le ocurrió algo, seria difícil hacer que eso pase, pero era para un bien común.

- Gin, amor, tengo una idea – le dijo.

- Entonces que esperas? Escúpela! – le dijo bromista a su novio.

- Ya, ya. No te desesperes, oks? – le dijo, y ella asintió.

Bueno, como dijiste, ellos comparten un baño, cierto? – dijo, y ella asintió -. Bien, bueno, mi plan es…. – (n/a: pensaban que se lo iba a decir, jaja…, de paso les informo que ninguno de los planes los voy a decir hasta que se lleven acabo, oks?) -. Y? Que opinas? – le preguntó.

- Opinó que estoy de novia con el chico más inteligente de todo Hogwarts – dijo, y lo abrazo dándole un corto beso en los labios -. Me parece genial tu plan – le dijo.

- Pero – le dijo como con miedo -, tengo otro plan, pero no es sobre ellos – aclaró.

- Que? – le preguntó interesada.

- Como hoy es viernes y mañana es sábado, tenia planeado algo, pero no es aquí, te gustaría acompañarme al lugar indicado? – le preguntó tendiéndole una mano.

- Claro, pero, a donde? – le preguntó muerta de curiosidad.

- Ya lo veras - le dijo cortante.

* * *

olas..los deje con la curisidad, no?..jaja...soy mala!..jeje..dentro de pco voy a subir el siguiente cap, ya q tengo la idea de como va a comenzar...

q tal les parecio el cap?

bueno, sin mas q decirles me despido...reviews, pliss!...

Jass Weasley!.


	6. La primera vez

Olas.. perdon por la tardanza!.. estuve muy ocupada, leyendo y dejando reviews!.jeje...

bueno, les qeria comentar que este cap no es sobre Draco y Hermione, mas bien es de Ginny y Blaise.

bueno..nah +..

chuas!.. reviews pliss!...

* * *

- Como hoy es viernes y mañana es sábado, tenia planeado algo, pero no es aquí, te gustaría acompañarme al lugar indicado? – le preguntó tendiéndole una mano.

- Claro, pero, a donde? – le preguntó muerta de curiosidad.

* * *

6. La primera vez…

- Ya lo sabrás, pero debes esperar, no seas impaciente – le dijo divertido.

Se alejaron del salón de trofeos, y fuero hacia la salida del colegio, hacia el lago, pero pasaron de largo, como yendo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, pero también la pasaron de largo, a los cinco minutos pararon en un descampado, donde solamente había una flor: blanca, sin espinas, que desprendía un suave olor a Jazmín (n/a: no es por nada, solamente por poner un lindo olor, jeje).

- Te gusta la flor? – le preguntó Blaise al ver que ella no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Me encanta, es una de mis favoritas – le respondió.

- Ven, vamos a tocarla – le dijo, y los dos se acercaron -. Cuando cuente tres, uno, dos, tres – y los tres tocaron la flor, que resulto ser un traslador, que los llevó a una habitación que tenía: una cama de dos plazas y media, una masa para dos personas con dos sillas, la habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por velas que flotaba, también había dos baños y dos roperos, uno para mujer y otro para hombres, en el centro de la mesa había un florero lleno de flores como las que acababan de tocar (es decir, la flor del Jazmín), a los costados de la cama había dos mesitas de luz (una a cada lado) con una lámpara cada una -. Te gusta? Es tuya– le preguntó Blaise y le informó refiriéndose a toda la habitación.

- Me encanta – dijo, y se acerco y lo beso -. Muchas gracias – le dijo.

- De nada amor – le dijo devolviéndole el beso -. Ven, vamos a cambiarnos – le dijo.

- Cambiarnos? Para que? – le preguntó Ginny.

- Para comer, o acaso no quieres comer conmigo? – le dijo, poniendo cara de perrito.

- Claro que quiero – le dijo -. Vamos – y cada uno fue a su respectivo baño, donde estaban los roperos.

Ginny se vistió con un vestido blanco sin mangas ni tirantes, con unos guantes del mismo color que llegaban desde un poco mas abajo del hombro hasta (obviamente) las manos, con el pelo recogido en un rodete pero con trenzas que salían desde el centro de este, con una cargantilla blanca con una flor color rosa pastel y con unos zapatos con taco blancos.

Blaise se vistió con un traje negro, corbata del mismo color, camisa blanca sin líneas ni nada, es decir lisa, unos zapatos negros, con la corbata un poco suelta, que lo hacía ver más sexy, con el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado.

- Ginny, estas preciosa – le dijo, cuando la vio salir del baño/vestuario, yendo hacía ella y dándole un corto beso en los labios.

- Gracias, tu igual – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Y bueno, cenamos? – le preguntó, y ella asintió -. Mira, viste el menú de hay? Bueno, solamente tienes que decir en voz alta lo que quieres, y aparcera lo que desees. Has entendido? – le preguntó y ella asintió. (N/a: ni ganas de inventar la comida, piensen ustedes, jeje.)

Después de la cena y el postre (n/a: también píenselo ustedes, el que más les guste.), se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Blaise lo rompió:

- Ginny, amor – la llamó, se levanto, de la mesa, obviamente, fue hacia ella, la levanto, la acerco a él, y empezó a besarla con mucha pasión, explorando su boca con la lengua, y encontrándose con su compañera de vez en cuando. Solo se separaban para respirar. De apoco, sin separarse, él la fue llevando hacía la cama, y, cuando llego a ella, la deposito encima con mucho cuidado, pero sin dejar de besarla.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, mientras ella depositaba sus brazos detrás del cuello de él, para acercarlo más a sí misma, y profundizar el beso. Poco a poco se fueron desprendiendo de las molestas ropas, hasta quedar en ropa interior.

Blaise se separo un poco de Ginny, para ver mejor su cuerpo, mientras ella se sonrojaba, al notar la mirada del chico en una parte sensible de su cuerpo. Después de observarla detenidamente, se acerco a ella y siguió besándola, se mantuvo un tiempo en su boca, después fue bajando hacía su cuello, donde empezó a hacerle "chupones", es decir succionar y dejarle pequeñas parcas. Se entretuvo un rato en el cuello, después fue bajando haciendo un camino de besos desde el cuelo hasta su ombligo, donde se encontró con un pearcing (n/a: o como se escriba.) y se divirtió un rato con él. Después subió de nuevo, siguiendo su camino ya trazado, hasta quedar a la altura de ella, donde la miro fijamente, y le preguntó:

- Quieres seguir? – y ella asintió.

Blaise la siguió besando, sin darse cuenta de que ella había enredado sus piernas con las de él, y en un solo movimiento ella quedo encima de él, cosa que no desperdicio, ya que empezó a besarlo, haciendo el mismo recorrido de él. Él, disfrutaba tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que ella se había desprendido del su corpiño, y estaba besándolo muy apasionadamente, mientras trataba de sacarle la última prenda a su novio, cosa que logro muy fácilmente ya que el moreno (n/a: todos dicen que Blaise es moreno.) no se opuso a nada. Después de haberse desprendido de su última prenda, él se la saco a ella, es decir que le saco su última prenda a ella, para quedar completamente desnudos.

Blaise enredo sus piernas con las de ella, al igual que lo había echo ella anteriormente, y la dio vuelta, para quedar él encima de ella, pero no se quedo por mucho tiempo, ya que se separo de ella, para verla mejor, cosa que lo dejo muy ruborizado, ya que se le abrió la boca de la sorpresa de que ella, una chica de 16 años, tenga semejante cuerpo.

Se volvió a acercar a ella, a su oído, más exactamente, y lo susurro:

- Estas lista o quieres que pare? - y ella, como única respuesta, volvió a asentir -. Es tu primera vez? – le preguntó curioso, y ella, avergonzada, asintió -. Estamos iguales – le dijo, cosa que tranquilizo un poco a la pelirroja -. Bueno, entonces voy a ir despacio – y ella, agradecida por todo, volvió a asentir -.

Él se volvió a acercar a ella, y le beso tiernamente los labios, para después alejarse un poco, y después volver hacía sus piernas, cuales abrió muy lentamente, para volver a mirarla a la cara y ver la seguridad en sus ojos, cosa que lo puso mas tranquilo ya que ella confiaba en él. Volvió a encontrarse en su trabajo, así que volvió a su entrepierna, y la penetro lentamente.

Dolor…

Eso fue lo primero que sintió Ginny, para después sentirse como en el cielo, ya que no le dolía tanto como al principio.

Blaise se sentía muy feliz, al saber que ahora Ginny, le pertenecía. Él tenía miedo al principio, a que ella le diga que pare, pero se alegro al comprobar que no se había equivocado con la persona que amaba.

Al fin llego el clímax, y Blaise salio, lentamente, de ella (n/a: no quería ser muy detallista, no me da la gana..jeje…)

- Como estas? – le preguntó Blaise cuando los dos yacían acostados, abrazados, después de haber descansado bien.

- Muy bien, y vos? – le preguntó.

- Bien – dijo y se fundieron en un romántico beso, para quedarse dormidos, así, los dos juntos, para despertarse al otro día, a las 14 hs, es decir a las dos de la tarde, cosa que molesto mucho a Harry, ya que Ron la estaba buscando.

* * *

olas!..q les parecio el cap?...ya se como epieza el otro, y lo estoy por empezar a hacer...

bueno, sin mas...

gracias a todos los q me han dejado reviews, aunq fueron pocos, y a los q leen pero no dejan...

chaus!


	7. La aparición de Ron

olas...ya se q este cap ya lo he subido..pero lo hise un poco mas largo, porq me di cuenta q faltaba una parte..ejje...

chaus..

espero q les guste...

* * *

- Muy bien, y vos? – le preguntó.

- Bien – dijo y se fundieron en un romántico beso, para quedarse dormidos, así, los dos juntos, para despertarse al otro día, a las 14 hs, es decir a las dos de la tarde, cosa que molesto mucho a Harry, ya que Ron la estaba buscando.

* * *

7. La aparición de Ron, y un nuevo sentimiento. 

- Hola – le dijo Blaise al otro día, cuando se despertaron, dándole un corto beso en los labios -. Que hora es?

- Hola – respondió del mismo modo -. Son las dos de la tarde – dijo, consultando el reloj, tranquilamente, pero, cuando se dio cuenta que era tarde, se paro de un salto y fue a bañarse enseguida, cosa que Blaise imito.

A los diez minutos estaban ya listos los dos, cambiados, bañados y más tranquilizados, listos para ir a comer el almuerzo los dos juntos (n/a: en la misma salita.), que resulto lo mismo que comían todo los días en el comedor.

- Bueno, mejor me voy a la sala común que, seguro, se estarán preguntando donde estoy – dijo Ginny parándose, después de el almuerzo , sin decir que pensaba que Harry la estaba esperando, ya que a Ron no lo veía hace tiempo y estaba peleada con Hermione.

- Si tienes razón, mejor yo también me voy – dijo Blaise pagándose -. Adiós – le dijo antes de besarla en los labios pensando en un beso corto, pero Ginny profundizo mas el beso.

Después de que Ginny lo soltara y pudiera respirar, volvieron a tocar la flor por la que habían llegado, que Ginny se había encargado de guardarla por si las dudas, y volvieron al bosque prohibido, donde fueron juntos hasta la entrada del castillo que fue donde se dieron el último beso de la "mañana", y cada uno se fue hacía su respectiva sala común, donde, en efecto Harry estaba esperando a Ginny muy preocupado por su tardanza:

- Ginny, donde estabas? – dijo antes siquiera de saludarla.

- Hola, Harry, yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, y tú? – le dijo en forma de respuesta sarcásticamente.

- Harry! Donde estuviste en toda la noche? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas (estaban de espalda a la entrada de la sala común), haciendo que se den vuelta y se encontraran con una Hermione muy agitada -. Te busque por todas partes, hasta en la biblioteca, que es de donde vengo, y no te he encontrado! – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- He… eh… eh… - decía Harry titubeando.

- Con que no estuviste en toda la noche, eh? – le dijo Ginny -. Y después te quejas de mí – le dijo riéndose ante la cara roja del joven.

- Que tu tampoco estuviste en toda la noche? – le preguntó Hermione, ya que estaba muy triste por la pelea de su amiga, y quería "romper el hielo" entre ellas.

- No – respondió secamente -. Eso no te importa – dijo, viendo que Hermione le iba a preguntar donde había estado, ya que sabía que a ella no le importaba que le hable así si estaba enojada. Hermione ya sabía que Ginny no había estado en toda la noche, pero solamente quería arreglarse con ella, también se había preocupado mucho por ella, ya que había pensado que le había pasado algo malo, por eso había estado buscando a Harry, al no encontrarlo pensó que le había pasado algo a los dos o los había raptado, pero, al ver que los dos estaban bien se tranquilizo mucho. Harry estaba asustado por la posible reacción de Hermione, pero esta no fue tan mala como él pensaba, pero si fue triste verla llorar, si, Hermione se había largado a llorar al frente de Harry y Ginny, sin preocuparse de nada. Derramo unas cuantas lagrimas, y, enseguida, se fue escaleras arriba, hacía su habitación. Ginny sabía que no debería haberle hablado así, pero era su instinto, y también le hablaba así para no quedar mal (si de un día para el otro la trataba bien.).

- Que vas a hacer? - le preguntó Harry, refiriéndose a Hermione.

- Voy a hablar con ella - respondió y se fue corriendo, escaleras arriba, a buscar a Hermione, que seguramente se encontraba en su habitación, llorando - Espero que este en su habitación - pensaba Ginny mientras se acercaba a la puerta, a la cual acababa de llegar, para tocarla y entrar aunque Hermione no le haya respondido.

Estaba en lo correcto: Hermione seguía llorando, en su cama, boca abajo, sin darse cuenta de que la persona a la cual se debía su llanto había entrado en su habitación.

- Hermione, lo siento, no pretendía hacerte ofender - dijo Ginny, al sentarse junto a ella, en su cama -. No llores mas, por favor, y hablemos como personas civilizadas que somos - dijo acariciándole el pelo, mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- Lo siento, siento mucho haberte hablado mal, nunca mas me meteré en tus asuntos - dijo Hermione, levantándose y abrazando a la pelirroja, para volver a llorar en su hombro, mientras Ginny la imitaba, es decir, lloraba en el hombro de la castaña.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, cinco, mas o menos, hasta que tocaron la puerta:

- Chicas, soy Harry, ya es hora de la cena, las espero en la sala común - dijo, y se escucharon sus pasos bajando la escalera.

Las chicas se separaron lentamente, se miraron a los ojos, rojos e hinchados, se secaron las lagrimas, y se abrazaron, se abrazaron como si hace años que no se veían. Se separaron, se miraron una vez mas, y se rieron, hace tiempo que no se reían, siquiera de las cosas por las que todos lo hacían. Pudieron parar de reír, y se fueron a la sala común, abrazadas, en busca de Harry, que las estaba esperando en uno de los sillones, con una sonrisa en los labios, al verlas bajar juntas, como en los viejos tiempos.

- Ya se amigaron? - les preguntó.

- Si, se nota? - dijo Ginny sarcástica.

- Si - dijo para luego reírse los tres juntos.

- Ya, paren, vamos a comer que tengo mucha hambre - dijo Hermione, que hace rato no comía bien, causando, una vez mas, risas entre sus amigos.

Harry se unió a su abrazo y los tres se fueron a comer al gran comedor, sin pensar en las sorpresas que esa acción podía causarles.

&&

- Luna, vamos, por favor - le decía Ron Weasley a su novia, Luna Lovegood, que se rehusaba a salir de la sala de los menestres, para ir a cenar con Ron, al frente de todo el mundo. Simplemente no podía, le daba mucha vergüenza lo que le dirían a ella y a él: se burlarían de ellos.

- No, me niego a que se burlen de mí - le dijo.

- Bueno, entonces quieres que todo se termine aca? - le preguntó, fingiendo estar enojado, ya que sabía que la rubia nunca desearía terminar con él, menos por esa razón.

- No no, no Ronnie, por favor - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Entonces tienes que venir a comer conmigo al Gran Comedor, frente a todos - dijo Ron.

- Esta bien, pero si se burlan me voy a de hay, y no vuelvo nunca mas a dar la cara, esta claro? - dijo yendo hacía la puerta.

- Esta bien - dijo Ron sonriente, acercándose a ella y besándola en los labios, para luego salir de la sala de los menestres de la mano.

- Estoy nerviosa - decía Luna.

- Yo también - dijo, llegando a la puerta del Gran Salón.

Entraron de la mano, y todas sus miradas se posaron en ellos, todas las miradas recorrieron desde sus caras hasta sus manos.

Ron vio a Harry, Hermione y Ginny mirándolos, sonriendo, cosa que lo tranquilizo un poco: había pensado que ellos se burlarían.

Ron llevo a Luna hacía la mesa de Gryffindor, sin importarle las miradas que se encontraban posadas en ellos. Para sorpresa de los dos enamorados nadie se había burlado ni nada, ya que todos sabían que eso algún día pasaría, en cambio, las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw estallaron en vítores y aplausos, cosa que los animo para seguir su camino hacía la mesa de los leones.

- Ron, felicidades! - dijo Harry parándose y abrazándolo, cuando llegaron a la mesa de los leones, mientras que Ginny y Hermione saludaban, muy felices, a Luna. Después de que los 5 se saludaran y abrazaran, Luna y Ron les contaron porque no les habían dicho nada.

- Todo empezó a la noche del primer día de clases de este año, en la cual, no se si recuerdan, hacía mucho calor…- empezó Ron.

- Como no había dormido bien, quise salir a tomar un poco de aire – siguió Ron -. Nunca me había dado cuenta antes de lo linda que es Luna, seguro que fue algo que tome lo que me hizo ver la realidad – siguió contando, ya sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor -. Fue al lago, y, vaya sorpresa me esperaba: frente al lago, en la orilla, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Luna durmiendo, se veía tan linda. Fue hacía ella y la desperté, después nos quedamos hablando un rato, hasta que, sin darnos cuenta, nos encontramos besándonos. Poco a poco nos separamos y le pregunte si quería salir conmigo, y ella, acepto – la miró a Luna y vio que ella estaba con la cabeza gacha -. Que te sucede, amor? – le pregunto: Luna no respondió, se había quedado pensando en lo que Ron había dicho: algo que tomo, eso era, algo había tomado, si se había tomado la poción, no Harry, como le habían dicho. Había sido su poción, no la quería de verdad. Eso tenía una cosa buena y una mala: era bueno en pociones, él no la quería.

Todo empezó una noche de calor,  
se enamoraban con algún licor.  
Y desde entonces no pudo parar,  
sabía que esto no tenía final

- Sabía que esto iba a durar mucho tiempo – siguió Ron -. Se que no tiene final, y que ella es la chica de mis sueños – dijo sonriendo.

- No, es mentira – dijo Luna susurrando.

- Que dices? – preguntó Ginny.

- Que tú no me quieres – dijo refiriéndose a Ron -. Yo hice una poción para enamorarte, pero me habían dicho que Harry se la había tomado, pero tú te la tomaste, tú no me quieres, solo estabas bajo el efecto de la poción. No me amas, nunca lo harás. No importa, ya no te quiero más, hace tiempo que no lo hago, estaba contigo solo porque pensé que me querías - dijo empezando a llorar, se soltó de la mano de Ron y se fue corriendo, dejándolo meditando todo, hasta que él reacciono y se fue detrás de ella.

Y de repente todo se derrumbo  
Milly buscaba solo un poco de acción  
El no la amaba, ella lo hacia por el  
ya no quiero tenerte lo tienes que entender.

- Que les habrá pasado? – pregunto Harry que estaba ausente.

- Fue un amor de verano, él no la amaba y ella tampoco a él, solo se quisieron en verano, porque se necesitaban mutuamente – explico Hermione, yendo tras sus amigos.

Si, solo eso fue (aduuu),  
un amor de verano  
Si, solo eso fue (aduuu),  
un amor en vano

- Luna, espera, Luna – decía Ron mientras la alcanzaba y le hablaba entrecortadamente por ir corriendo desde el gran salón hasta el lago, donde la rubia se tiro al piso a llorar -. Que te sucede? Yo si te quiero – le dijo antes de que ella pueda decir algo.

- Pero no como yo quiero que me quieras – dijo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Y como quieres que te quiera si no me quieres como quiero que me quieras? – le dijo Ron (n/a: no es ningún chiste, es la verdad, pero el que quiere tomarlo como chiste que lo tome como uno).

- Quiero que me quieras como yo te quise alguna vez, yo te amaba Ronald, pero ya no, porque tu no me amas como decías hacerlo. Tu me amas o no? – le dijo con cara de exigir una respuesta,

- Claro que te amo – dijo él sin dudarlo un segundo.

- Y como puedo estar segura? – le dijo ella.

- Al principio no te quería, lo admito, ya que estaba bajo los efectos de la poción, pero, ahora, te amo, gracias a que estuviste cerca mío todo el tiempo, especialmente en estos tiempo difíciles – dijo Ron arrodillándose ante la rubia, y poniéndose a llorar, sin darse cuenta que sus amigos estaban detrás del árbol en el que Luna estaba sentada, ya que ellos estaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, o eso pensaban ellos

- Yo también te amo, pero no puedo quererte tanto como tú a mí, ni tampoco puedo disimular que algo anda mal – le dijo Luna -. Ya no quiero que insistas mas -.

Ya no me sigas no lo quiero intentar  
ya tus palabras no me sirven más  
mi nombre es milly yo no quiero saber  
de tu romance lo tenes que entender

- Por favor, te pido que no me dejes – le pidió llorando -. En ti pude encontrar la felicidad que se me había ido – le decía el pelirrojo.

- Que felicidad, Ronald? Tú tienes tu familia completa, no te falta tu madre, no la viste morir como yo, tu padre no es un loco aficionado con las cosas fuera de lo común – le decía Luna.

- Estas equivocada – le dijo Ron -: no tengo mi familia completa – todos se quedaron en silencio, ni Ginny sabía de que hablaba su hermano -. Primero quiero aclarar que ya se que Harry, Hermione y Ginny están detrás del árbol, por eso quiero pedirles que salgan de "su escondite" y dejen la capa a un lado, es momento de contarles algo – dijo Ron, a lo que sus amigos (y su hermana) salieron detrás del árbol y se quitaron la capa de Harry -. No escucharon nada de lo que no se debían enterar, ya que en algún momento se deberían enterar de lo que paso como para que yo venga al lago el 1° de Septiembre y porque casi ni nos veíamos – aclaró -. Luna, tu también quédate – le dijo a la rubia que tenia intenciones de irse.

Voy a empezar del principio – les dijo -. Se acuerdan que el 1° de Septiembre me llego una lechuza y que me desanime? – todos asintieron -. Bien, la carta era de Bill – informo -, y decía que nuestra familia se había separado para siempre, que estábamos incompletos – dijo sin especificar mas.

- A que te refieres? A mi no me han dicho nada – dijo Ginny -. Esto es injusto, a mi no me dicen nada.

- Es porque yo tenía que decírtelo – le dijo su hermano -. Ahora me explico mejor: después de que nos subiéramos al tren y que no se viera mas la estación, hubo un ataque de mortífagos, a lo que recurrió sin demoras el ministerio, donde Percy estaba incluido – explico -. Hubo una batalla entre los mortífagos y los del ministerio con ayuda de los demás magos y la gente que llego con la intención de ayudar, Bill fue, Charlie no pudo. En la batalla murió mucha gente – explicaba -, y, entre ellos, había tres personas muy conocidas por nosotros…- un silencio incomodo se creo entre todos los presentes, hasta que Ginny le hizo una seña para que continuara -, esas tres son: Arthur, Molly y Percy Weasley– dijo como si no los conociera -. Por eso mi familia esta incompleta, Luna, no tengo mamá, papá ni uno de mis hermanos – dijo mientras Harry acariciaba a Ginny que estaba llorando al enterarse, aun que tarde, de la muerte de sus padres-. Es cierto, no los vi morir, porque estaba en el tren – dijo.

- Pero, como fallecieron? – pregunto Hermione -. Me explico – dijo tras ver la cara que le dirigía Harry, como diciendo: que acaso no es obvio? -, quien los asesino? Los asesinaron con un avada kedravra o con que? – le pregunto.

- Los violaron, luego los torturaron hasta la locura, después los asesinaron de una forma muggle: les clavaron un cuchillo en el pecho a cada uno. El primero en morir fue mi papá, luego mi mamá y luego Percy. Los hicieron sufrir mucho antes de asesinarlos – TODOS ya estaban llorando, nunca pensaron que eso le podría pasar a una familia tan humilde como los Weasley.

- Ron, yo… lo siento – dijo Luna secándose las lágrimas -. No pensé que eso te había pasado a ti – comento -. Mi padre me comento que habían fallecido tres personas muy humildes, pero no sabia quienes eran, nunca pensé que era tu familia.

- Ahora ya lo sabes, y ahora todos saben porque no he hablado con ustedes, ni he comido ni nada con ustedes – se explico -. Espero que me perdonen – les dijo.

- Claro que estas perdonado, tienes una justificación – dijo Harry en nombre de todos.

- Si, pero igual, perdónenme por no haberles contado nada – dijo apenado.

- No importa, era tu elección – les dijeron.

- Ginny, perdóname por no haberte dicho nada antes, no quería que te sintieras mal el primer día de clases – se excuso Ron.

- Si, te entiendo – le dijo su hermana secándose las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos. Miro a todos los presentes conteniendo, lo mas posible, las lagrimas. Miro, en especial, a su hermano, y noto que este la miraba a ella. No aguanto más el llanto y se abalanzo, llorando, contra su hermano, el cual la abrazo y los dos lloraron, así, juntos, en un abrazo que nadie se atrevió a romper.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Los Weasleys ya se habían separado, y cada uno se encontraba con su respectivo novio/a.

- Hace frío, volvemos a dentro? – sugirió Ginny.

- Si, vamos – dijo Ron, parándose y ayudando a Luna a pararse, mientras Harry ayudaba a Ginny y a Hermione. Ron y Luna volvieron al castillo de la mano, Ginny y Hermione abrazadas, y Harry solo.

- Miren quienes están hay – escucharon al entrar, levantaron al mirada y estaba el grupito de Slytherin frente a ellos, en el cual se destacaban Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy -: los pobretones, la loca, la sangre sucia y el huérfano, aun que, según he oído, ustedes igual están huérfanos, no? Weasleys? – dijo Malfoy maliciosamente.

- Cierra tu boca, Malfoy – dijo Hermione defendiendo a sus amigos, ya que estos se pusieron mas tristes de lo que estaban.

- Nadie te dio permiso para hablar, Grang…Granger – titubeo al ver bien a la castaña: se veía hermosa, se notaba su cambio de niña a mujer, ya se había dado cuenta antes de eso, pero ahora se veía mas…más…más linda…

- Que sucedió, Malfoy, te comió la lengua el ratón o Parkinson? – dijo Harry, que fue el único, además de Malfoy y de Hermione, que entendió el porque del titubeo del rubio. El quinteto se empezó a reír con ganas ante el comentario de Harry: al fin les habían alegrado el día. Harry fue el primero en parar de reír, al darse de cuenta de lo linda que se encontraba Pansy Parkinson: nunca se había dado cuenta de ese cambio en la Slytherin: había crecido.

Por lo visto ella se había dado cuenta de que él la estaba mirando, porque se quedo roja y lo miro con cara de asco, aun que no sentía ni un poco de asco, es mas, su vista era muy linda, el joven Potter había cambiado mucho con los años, hasta se podría decir que estaba mas atractivo que Draco.

- Potter esta muy atractivo – pensaba Pansy -. Es alguien con el que vale la pena estar, lastima que es un Gryffindor – seguía en su mundo.

- Pansy – la llamó Blaise Zabini, un moreno muy apuesto -. Vamonos – le decía -. Pansy, que miras? – le dijo casi gritándole, a lo que la Slytherin volvió en si.

- Si, vamos – dijo yéndose y dejando a todos con la duda.

- Que piensan que estaba mirando Parkinson? – dijo Ron.

- No lo se – respondieron todos, aun que Harry si sabía que es lo que la Slytherin miraba: a él.

- Viste como te miraba Malfoy, Hermione? – le dijo Luna cuando ya estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- No – mintió -. Me miraba? – pregunto.

- Claro que si, parecía en las nubes – se unió Ginny.

- Pues yo no lo he notado – mintió.

- Hermione, vas a ser muy buena actriz – dijo Ginny.

- No se a que te refieres – se defendió la castaña.

- A mi nadie me miente, se que sabes que Malfoy te miraba, ya que tú lo mirabas con gran interés – dijo.

- El director quiere hablar – mintió Hermione al verse descubierta. Ginny y Luna miraron al frente, y, Hooo casualidad, el director estaba parado tratando de hacer callar a los alumnos, cosa que logro muy fácilmente.

- Queridos alumnos – dijo cuando todos se encontraban en silencio -, quería informarles a los premios anuales, es decir a la Sra. Granger y al Sr. Malfoy, que a partir de hoy deben dormir en las habitaciones que les han asignado a cada uno. Gracias – dijo y se sentó.

- Que suerte tienes Hermione… – empezó Ginny.

- Compartirás la sala común con Malfoy - termino Luna.

- Si, lo veré a cada rato, supongo – dijo tratando se simular su alegría, cosa que no le sirvió en absoluto, ya que sus amigas ya se habían dado cuenta de que la castaña estaba muy alegre por el hecho de pasar tiempo a solas con el rubio.

--

- Escuchaste eso Malfoy, compartirás la sala común con Granger – le dijo Théodore Nott -. Tienes mucha suerte, amigo – le dijo riendo, mientras les daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

- A que te refieres? – le preguntó.

- Tú sabes muy bien a que me refiero – le comentó.

- Mientes – mintió.

- Claro que no, tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, y sabes que tengo razón, pero no quieres admitirlo porque piensas que le contare a alguien y que te la quitare, verdad Draco? – le dijo al notar que su amigo le mentía y que, muy en el fondo, se sentía atraído por la castaña.

- Brillantes conclusiones, Nott – le dijo sonriente -. Has acertado, pero, no es totalmente cierto. Piensa: si tú estas con ella, yo podré estar cerca de ella, y si yo estoy con ella, tu podrás estar cerca de la castaña, o me equivoco? – le dijo sonriente -.

- No, no te equivocas. Eres muy inteligente, pero, el caso es: quien estará con ella y quien estará cerca? – le dijo.

- No lo se, tienes alguna idea? – le preguntó el rubio.

- Si -.

- Ya empezaste, ahora termina – le ordeno.

- Tendremos que luchar por su corazón – le dijo.

- Como? Luchar por su corazón? – repitió incrédulo.

- Si, tendremos que conquistarla, y hacer todo lo posible por "ser el dueño de su corazón". El que gane, se queda con ella hasta que ella cambie de opinión, es decir, que ella decida dejarME – le dijo remarcando "me"

- Dejarte? Y por que a ti? – le pregunto el morocho.

- no es obvio? Ella me va a elegir a mi – le dijo altaneramente.

- Eso todavía no lo sabemos – le señalo -. Volviendo al tema anterior, ya entendí a que te refieres, pero tengo algo que agregar – le comentó.

- Que? – le pregunto el "Príncipe de Slytherin".

- No vale usar pociones para el amor…- empezó.

- Como si lo necesitara – comentó.

- Tampoco vale usar el encantamiento "Imperio"…- dijo.

- Esta bien – aceptó -. Es decir que tienen que ser un juego limpio, estoy de acuerdo – acepto Draco, tendiéndole la mano.

- Entonces, que comience "la guerra" – le dijo Nott, estrechando la mano que el rubio le ofrecía, sonriendo malévolamente, ya que sabía como se pondría el padre de Draco si se enterara de lo que este estaba asiendo.

Los mismos pensamientos se encontraban en ese mismo momento en la mente del joven Malfoy, sin acordarse de que los padres de su amigo habían fallecido y que él (Théodore) no tenía que seguir sus ideales, cosa que si se había dado cuenta el morocho.

Pero algo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta fue que alguien los había escuchado por debajo de la mesa.

- Así que Granger, eh? - pensó la morocha.

* * *

olas...perdon por la tardanza!... 

aqui les dejo otro cap..el cap 8 ya esta empezado, ya tengo la idea y todo..

quiero aclarar algo: nose si Nott tiene los padres vivos o no...pero lo deje asi, porq al principio era Zabini, pero el esta cn Ginny...asiq no se me ocurrio nadie mas..

ahora me voy...

chaus!..

reviews, pliss!


End file.
